


Christmas with You

by emmjay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmjay/pseuds/emmjay
Summary: Merry Christmas, Koushi!Prompt: "Jack didn't really like Christmas - his family would always celebrate like it was just another duty, so he didn't grow fond of the holiday. And Gabe loves Christmas, like the real enthusiast with the tree up in November 1st. It's their first Christmas together, Gabriel is so happy he could explode and Jack gets overwhelmed with all that joy - in a good way. He may or may not cry from happines at getting his first true Christmas gift filled with love."





	Christmas with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suneater00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneater00/gifts).



 

Link to download is [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/f78625ea470d1485fba0e057bfd5a5ff/tumblr_p1fywsTynT1qi2yvto1_1280.png)!  
Wishing you the best this coming 2018.


End file.
